Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by addie879
Summary: This is the story of the children of the Harry Potter characters.


Harry Potter The Next Generation

10/11/2008

Harry Potter: The Next Generation

Moon's POV:

A dreamy voice floated through the rooms of my siblings Scorpius, Megan, and mine. "Children, it's time to wake up," it was our mother, Luna. "Mmm….Saturday, sleep in," Scorpius mumbled as he pulled his black pillow over his head. Scorpius is oldest of us. We Malfoy children are triplets. Scopius was born first, then me 3 minutes later, and Megan 18 after that. "No, no dear, it's the day you go back to Hogwarts for your last year," our mom laughed. When mom said the word Hogwarts I nearly jumped out of bed. Oh how I loved Hogwarts! I looked around my room, we had just redecorated and now I have to go. My room was huge and had dark green walls. I had a big black dresser in the back corner of my room which held my undergarments and pajamas. On top it held pictures of my friends and I. The first picture was me on my first day of school. The second was a picture of me and my friends putting makeup on my brother at a slumber party one summer. The next held a picture of Scorpius, me, and Megan last summer at our birthday party. There were other pictures of my friends and I doing whatever.

I walked out of my room and into Scorpius' room and jumped on his bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "Oh shut up, it's me Moon," I said sitting up and looking around. "Moon, what are you doing in my room?" Scorpius demanded. "Well, I knew that you were still asleep so I decided to awake you myself," I said with a proud grin on my face. "Now I'm awake so get out of my room," Scorpius said pushing me off his bed. When he pushed me off his bed a couple of dirty underwear fell too and landed on top of me. When I realized what was on top of my head I screamed bloody murder. All of a sudden our father, mother, and Megan appeared in the doorway. "What is going on?!" our father, Draco, demanded. Scorpius and I looked at each other and said, "Uhhhh we were waking each other up." "Kids, it's time to get dressed, Moon go to your room and Scorpius get out of bed," our father said calming down. Scorpius groaned and got out of his bed and I walked back to my room. When I got to my room, I walked to far right and opened up another room, my bathroom. I walked in and walked over to bathtub. I turned on the water and the room suddenly filled with the scent of floral. I sighed, I loved the scent of floral. I slipped out of my green silk nightgown and slipped into the tub. I was all relaxed when my sister, Megan, walked in. "Sis, mom says hurry up we're leaving in an hour and a half," she said. "Tell mom I'll be down in an hour," I said as sank deeper in the warm water. "Okay," she said, then she left.

After I got out of the bathtub I wrapped myself up in my black robe and walked to my walk-in closet. I picked out a white tee-shirt with a black and green vest over it, with jeans and green high heels. To top it all off I put on a green knit cap. Then, I walked back into my room and picked up my trunk. I carried it downstairs to my mother, who was making herself some tea. "Mom, here is my school trunk. Where do I put it?" I asked, setting it down. "At the front door," she said pointing left. "Ok," I said as sat my trunk down. I walked back up stairs and into Scorpius' room. He was running around his room frantically. "Where the hell is it?" he kept muttering. "What?" I asked. "My wand," he said looking at me. "You better find it or dads gonna throw a hissy fit," I said while snickering. "Oh, I never thought about that," he said sarcastically. "What did the idiot lose this time?" Megan asked as she suddenly appeared next to me. "His wand," I said. Megan started laughing. "What's so funny?" Scorpius asked. "Your wand is on the kitchen table you dumbass," Megan said through laughs. "Thank you Lord!" he said as ran out the room. "Man, I was looking forward to seeing dad rat him out," I said jokingly. All of sudden we heard a faint shouting. "What do you mean you're not fully packed?!" our dad shouted. "I said that I hadn't put my wand in there!"our brother protested. "Well, put it in your trunk and come back downstairs, we are ready to go," Dad said softer. Two seconds later Scorpius was back in the room and putting his wand in trunk. "Lets go!" father shouted from downstairs. All three of us went downstairs, and walked to the port key.

When got to Platform9/3 we had 5 minutes to get on the train. We gave our parents a hug and a kiss and we were on the train. We walked to the back of cart 3 to the old prefect compartment. The old prefect is bigger than others, but it's no longer for prefects. We walked in and I smelled the old compartment smell. Scorpius sat down and started texting on his I-Phone, Megan was reading The Quibbler, and I pulled out my I-Pod and started listening to The Pussycat Dolls "When I Grow Up". Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" asked the voice of my best friend Alex Longbottom, the daughter of Professor Longbottom. "Sure come in!" I yelled. Alex walk in and sits down next to me. "Zac will be here in a moment," she tells Megan(Megan is dating Zac). "Zac," Megan swooned. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Alex. "Where were you this summer, I called you like 5 times?" I asked. "My dad took me to Romania for the summer for a Herbology Convention, no connection," she explained.


End file.
